Belldandy gets an Ab-Doer
by Ryuko-chan
Summary: What's that in the mail? An Ab-Doer? But, Keiichi doesn't need it, does he? He needs to learn how to use it, but that's not how Skuld and Urd hear it. Skuld just wants to protect her older sister, but she seems to be the instigator. Ack! if you like it, r


Belldandy gets an Ab-Doer

The sun rose on a blissful morning at the Morisato.. Temple.. . And Belldandy, as she, her perfect self, did every morning rose early to greet the mailman.

Belldandy: Hello Mr. Mailman! How was your day off?

Mr. Mailman: Fine, Miss Belldandy, Oh, but look. I've got a package for you today!

The birds swarm over, and pick the package up, taking it from the mailman to Belldandy.

Belldandy: Why thank you, Mr. Mailman, I've been waiting ever so long for this! Good bye now! (she waves)

Mr. Mailman: Good bye!

Keiichi, having risen early to get to his astronomy class, greets Belldandy somewhat sheepishly, after remembering that Astronomy was on Tuesday, not Monday.

Keiichi: Morning, Bell. What's that?

Belldandy: Oh, just something I sent away for. (takes thing out of package, and hands it to Keiichi) It's called an Ab-Doer. It's for making your Abs hard as rocks!

Keiichi's brain: So.. I'm not sexy enough? ;_;

Keiichi: Well… uh.. How does it work?

Meanwhile, Skuld walks by the door, hair somewhat mussed, and pauses at the sound of voices.

Belldandy: Well, first you lie down…

Keiichi: Uh huh…

Belldandy: And then you put that thing right here.

Keiichi: Oh… (Places the Ab-Doer on Belldandy's stomach.)

Belldandy: Then you tense your muscles..

Skuld: (outside) What is Onee-sama doing?

Urd: (appears) Well, it seems like she's teaching Keiichi some sort of lesson…

Keiichi: Is that all?

Belldandy: No.. You sort of… squinch together, like this. (does something reasonably close to a sit up) And that's what makes it work. It's quite rewarding.

Keiichi: Oh, is that how you do it…

Urd and Skuld: (in unison) Do it?

Skuld: Onee-chan! (tries to rush forward, but is stopped by Urd)

Urd: Shh… we're getting to the good part now..

Belldandy: It's invigorating.. Would you like to try?

Keiichi: Sure.. I guess…

Keiichi's brain: (sad!) So she really doesn't think I'm buff enough.. I knew it! What good looking girl would like a shrimp like me?

Keiichi proceeds to place the Ab Doer upon his stomach, and do the Ab-doer, emitting various grunts.

Skuld almost tries to scream, but Urd places a hand over her mouth.

Urd: Not quite yet, sister… There's something that needs to happen first.

Belldandy: (laughs) Oh that's just it..

Keiichi: (somewhat harried) So… Is that all? That's the only way you can do it?

Belldandy: Oh heavens no, there's tons of more positions you can do it in… Like this (example)

Keiichi: Ah!

Skuld struggles, making a muffled screech.

Belldandy: And this (another example)

Keiichi: Oh!

Skuld growls.

Belldandy: And, of course.. This! (yet another example..)

Keiichi: Oooo… I like that one…

Skuld attempts to bite Urd's finger.

Belldandy: Oh… (presses a finger to his clothes, beginning to be marred with sweat) You've gotten yourself all messy.. Here, I'll clean you up. (spells him clean)

Urd: There it was!

Keiichi: Well, thanks Bell… I guess I'll be going now.. If you want, you can just leave that where I can use it.

Skuld: (Muffled sounds of confusion)

Urd: (peers around the corner.. Laughs) Oh.. I see…

Skuld: (muffled) See what?

Belldandy: (blinks) Oh, but Keiichi… That wasn't for you…

Keiichi: What? (confused)

Belldandy: No.. No.. I was just seeing if it worked. That's a Christmas present to Otaki.. 

Keiichi: Oh… All right then. I hope he likes it.

Belldandy: (smiles) Oh, I'm sure he will. 

Urd finally releases Skuld, just as the Ab-doer is returned to the box. Skuld rushes around the corner in time to see Keiichi standing up with a sheepish look on his face. 

Skuld: (enraged) Onee-chan, how could you? (turns to Keiichi) and you! PERVERT!

Keiichi is blasted back, and when he looks up, the word "PERVERT" is emblazoned in bold letters on his forehead. He blinks, dazed and confused, at Skuld, who runs out of the room, in fury.

Keiichi: (turns to Belldandy) What was that all about?

Belldandy: I haven't the faintest idea. 

Urd: (still around the corner) Oh.. Should I or shouldn't I? (shrugs) Whatever.. Maybe I'll tell her when I'm ready..

Meanwhile, Skuld is off building machines of torture to put Keiichi in.

Skuld: Ack.. He won't even think of ravishing my sister when this is over!

But Skuld, wasn't your sister the one who ravished him? Oh, my… this won't end well…

Keiichi: ACK! Skuld, what are you doing!

Skuld: Giving you your just desserts! Go, my torture machine, Whipping XG-90!

Keiichi: AHHHHH!!!

Skuld: Heh heh heh….

THE END

Author's note: That was very random. Um… Try to realize. I wrote that at two in the morning.. Worry about me. But not too much. Bye bye!


End file.
